1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a resist composition and a method for producing resist pattern.
2. Background Information
A resist composition which includes a resin polymerized from 2-ethyl-2-adamantyl methacrylate, 3-hydroxy-1-adamanthyl methacrylate and α-methacryloyloxy-γ-butyrolactone; an acid generator containing triphenyl sulfonium-1-((3-hydroxy adamantyl)methoxycarbonyl) difluoromethane sulfonate; a quencher containing 2,6-diisopropyl aniline; and a solvent is described in Patent document, JP2006-257078A.
However, focus margin evaluation and pattern line edge roughness of the resist pattern manufactured with the conventional resist composition may be not always satisfied with.